


The Only One for Me...

by Trelhu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Friendship/Love, High School, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelhu/pseuds/Trelhu
Summary: Annalise English was originally a blonde. With hair as yellow and fine as corn. She had dyed it a pale purple this year. She attended Midtown High School. And she was invisible to everybody there. She liked it that way. When she's partnered up with Peter Parker on a science project, he gets interested. Too interested.





	1. The Girl with Purple Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Spiderman!!!

Annalise English was originally a blonde. With hair as yellow and fine as corn. She had dyed it a pale purple this year. She attended Midtown High School. And she was invisible to everybody there. She liked it that way.

As she was walking to science class she saw the school's resident nerd duo, Ned and Peter. They were nice enough, she'd seen them sitting with a loner girl, Michelle, at lunch and helping other kids with their homework. But they'd never talked to her. Not that she cared.

Ned was playing with a little Star Wars lego toy and Peter was smiling at his friend's goofiness. They started down the hallway before splitting to go to their separate classes. Peter had science with Annalise and Ned had English.

Annalise kept moving down the crowded hallway, dodging swinging backpacks and and people rushing to get to their next class. She narrowly missed Flash Thomson's elbow as he swung his bag over his shoulder right in front of her face. But she didn't say anything, it was an occupational hazard. Annalise was very short. Barely four foot ten. So backpacks and elbows were right on level with her eyes.

Finally, she made it to the science classroom without incident. She slumped down in her usual seat in the back corner of the room. Setting down her backpack next to her stool and pulling out her binders and notebooks.

"Good morning, class." The teacher greeted her students.

A few people muttered a "Good Morning." In response.

"Today I'll be partnering you up for your midterm project." The teacher continued then started reading names off a list.

Annalise tuned out the names until she heard her own "Annalise English and Peter Parker."

Annalise groaned internally. It wasn't that she didn't like Peter Parker, it was just that she hated group work. It meant she had to interact with others.

"Now," The teacher finished reading her list "Please partner up, get to know each other, you'll be working with each other for quite a while so get used to each other."

Annalise sighed as she heard the thump of Peter's backpack hitting the floor in front of her.

"Um...hi?" Peter smiled shyly "You're Annalise English, right?"

"That's me."

"Are you new here? I've never really seen you before." Peter asked, slightly nervously.

"No." Annalise resisted the urge to glare "I've been here since the first day."

"Oh...sorry." Peter blushed.

"Don't be. I'm invisible and I prefer it that way." Annalise shrugged slightly.

"But-"

"It's fine." Annalise snapped "Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Peter said quickly "Um...I like your hair."

Annalise brushed a violet strand out of her eyes "Thanks."

They were silent for a while.

"Should we get to work?" Peter asked "I mean, do you wanna choose a project?"

"I'm willing to do anything." Annalise shrugged again.

Peter ran a hand through his hair "Well, I've got a couple ideas."

"Let's hear 'em."'

"Well, I was thinking..." Peter started talking and Annalise stopped listening.

She occasionally nodded or said something like "That sounds good."

"So what do you think?" Peter asked, pulling Annalise out of her trance.

"They're all great ideas." Annalise sighed "But maybe we can try something more original?"

She pulled a piece of paper towards her and started sketching her idea. A miniature camera that also functions as a comm link.

She showed it to Peter who gasped "That's, like, super high-tech! How did you come up with this?"

"I was thinking about all the superheroes in New York." She said "So many of them see things we don't. If, for example, a villain pretends to be a good guy and only shows one face to the cameras but in reality he is plotting the destruction of the world and he gives his villain monologue only in front of the heroes then they can record it and show it to the public."

Peter stared at her "That's genius!"

Annalise flushed "It's not that great."

"Don't say that." Peter urged "This is amazing, just wait until Mr. Stark sees it!"

Annalise paled "Um...what?"

"Oh, yeah, I've got an internship at Stark Industries." Peter blushed a little.

"Cool." Annalise said flatly.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked "Was it something I said?"

"No." The bell rang and Annalise stood up "Look, I gotta get to class, I'll see you in math."

She walked out leaving Peter sitting there open mouthed and staring "We have math together?" He asked quietly.

***

Annalise got her math quiz back and smirked at the bright red A+ on the top of the page. She felt someone's eyes boring into her and looked around. Peter Parker. Of course it was him. Nobody else would notice her.

She knew she'd made him curious with her distaste for Stark Industries. Showing her emotions, her true emotions, was always a mistake. The bell rang and she packed up her bag. As she stood up she found Parker standing right in front of her.

"Um, hi." Peter said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hi." Annalise replied.

"I was wondering if, you know, I can get your phone number? So we can be in touch for the project?" He hurried to explain.

"Sure." Annalise sighed "Here it is, you ready?"

Peter pulled out his phone and nodded.

"(123)456-7890"

"Thanks." Peter blushed "I'll send you a message so you can have my number."

"Sure." Annalise swung her bag over her shoulder and made to leave but Peter blocked her "Yes?"

"Can I ask...um, why don't you like Mr. Stark?" Peter blurted out.

"Who says I don't?" Annalise said defensively.

"You just..." Peter started "I guess I just...It seemed that way when I mentioned him."

"If you must know," Annalise pushed past Peter "I don't know enough about him to like him or dislike him. But I do know that he's a notorious playboy and ridiculously rich person who tends to abandon those he should care about."

She walked out the door and vanished into the throng of students, Peter tried to follow but she was already gone. What did she mean? Mr. Stark wasn't like that. He had given Peter his new Spiderman suit and was really cool.

Peter walked to his next class and sat down next to Ned.

"Hey, man," Ned said "What's wrong?" He noticed Peter's distracted expression.

"Nothing."

But it was something, or rather someone. A purple haired, green eyed girl.


	2. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter see's Annalise at her workplace. He introduces her to May. Later he follows her home. After a couple hours Mr. Stark finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything from the MCU!!!

The school day had finished long ago and Annalise was at work now. She worked at a broken down little restaurant as a waitress. Of course, her day just had to get worse. Peter Parker and a tall, brown haired, pretty woman walked in. And they sat in Annalise's section.

With a sigh, Annalise went up to their table "Welcome," She said flatly "Can I get you two anything to start? Drinks?"

Peter looked up, startled. Why was Annalise working here of all places? With her brain she could easily work anywhere.

"Annalise?" He asked "What are you doing here?"

"I'm working, Parker. Gotta make money somehow." Annalise shrugged then, noticing the woman's confused expression, said "We go to school together."

"Oh!" The woman smiled, she seemed very friendly "I'm Peter's Aunt, May. It's so nice to meet another of Peter's friends."

"We're not friends." Annalise clarified "We just met. We're partners on a science project."

"Alright." May clearly didn't believe her "What time do you get off? You're welcome to come home with us so you and Peter can get started on your science project."

"Thanks, but I work until closing at midnight, I wouldn't want to keep you awake."

"So late?" May asked "Won't your parents worry about you walking home alone?"

"Not really." Annalise shrugged nonchalantly "Haven't got any parents to worry."

"You're an orphan?" May asked horrified.

"Oh, no." Annalise said quickly "I have a Dad, he just doesn't know I exist. Mom died five years ago."

"English!" The manager shouted "Hurry up!"

"Sorry, Greg." Annalise muttered "So, what can I get you?"

She took the pair's orders and headed back to the kitchen where she gave the order to the cook. Then she continued on taking orders and delivering food. After about fifteen minutes she brought the food out to Peter and May.

"Here you go." She set their plates in front of them "Enjoy."

"Thanks, Annalise." Peter smiled as he dug in.

"Thank you." May smiled

"No problem." Annalise plastered on a smile.

She went back to work. Eventually, Peter and May left and Annalise continued taking orders, bringing out food, and getting yelled at by her boss. Finally it was closing time and Annalise started the never-ending task of cleaning the diner. By the time she was finished it was nearly one in the morning.

Slowly she made her way down the streets and alleyways to the small apartment she called home. It was run down and ugly, but there was a bed and a bathroom, running water and electricity. That was enough for Annalise.

Her father didn't know who she was or that she existed. She knew exactly who her mother had been though, a kind woman who had lost the fight with cancer. Her mother had left her some money but not a lot. But Annalise felt guilty using it, her mother should have used it for her treatments.

Her father, well, he'd abandoned her mother before she could tell him she was pregnant. Not that it mattered. He was a cheating, no good, scoundrel who broke her mothers heart. Annalise had never met him but she knew who he was. She'd found some old letters in her mother's things that were from him.

She would never lower herself to asking him for help though. She would rather work her fingers to the bone and kill herself with exhaustion from endless work than talk to him. Still, she thought, how bad could it be?

She slapped herself gently to bring herself out of her traitorous thoughts. Bad Annalise, she thought, don't think like that. Don't be dragged into the temptation of a more comfortable life. You'll graduate, top of your class, and get a top notch job somewhere he can watch you rise and rise to happiness.

***

Peter was on the phone with Ned that night after he got back from dinner with Aunt May.

"Hey, Ned?" He asked "What do you know about Annalise English?"

"Who?" Ned was confused "Who's that?"

"She's in science with me, and math, and English." Peter explained "She and I are partners for a project in science."

"Annalise English..." Ned said softly "Let me see what I can find out." Peter heard the clacking of keys as Ned did a search through the school registry "Annalise English! Found her! I'm sending you the information now."

A message dinged on the computer and Peter clicked on it. On the file Ned had sent him was her grades. Her GPA was as high as Peter's and her grades were almost better. There was also family information. It said her mother had died five years ago and her father was listed as unknown. There was also a mailing address.

That caught Peter's attention. He quickly sent a message to Ned saying he was going out on patrol and he'd send a message when he was back. Then he pulled on his Spiderman suit and swung out the window and down the street.

He made his way down the road, swinging from building to building until he reached his destination. A small run down apartment building. Peter peered through windows seeing people passed out on sofas and the floor until he reached one where Annalise sat inside reading a book on physics and taking notes on a page on the table.

Peter watched her for a while, staring as she pushed her purple hair out of her eyes.

"Hey, kid." Mr. Stark's voice startled him out of his watching "Whatcha doing?"

Peter fell from his perch and caught himself on the fire escape, which promptly broke and left him dangling from a web.

"Um...hi, Mr. Stark." Peter offered up, lamely "Nothing."

"Uh-huh, who's the girl?"

"She's my science partner." Peter said, trying to cover up the truth.

"Sure, that's why you're outside her window at four in the morning." Mr. Stark quirked an eyebrow.

"Wha-four in the morning?" Peter asked, shocked "I-I haven't been out here that long. Have I?"

"'Fraid so." Mr. Stark laughed "I've been watching you watching her for hours. Happy got a call from your little friend, Ted?"

"Ned."

"Whatever. Anyway he called Happy, worried about why you hadn't called after patrol. Happy called me and here we are."

"Crap, if I've been out here that long, Aunt May's probably worried sick." Peter realized "Thanks Mr. Stark."

"Hold up, kid." Mr. Stark held up a hand "First you're going to tell me who this girl is and why she's studying such a high level of physics."

"She..." Peter sighed "She's just a friend. I don't know really. She's not even really a friend, yet. I just met her today. She is my science partner but I guess I just feel guilty that she's been at school with me all year in so many of my classes and I never took the time to even learn her name. I want to get to know her but all I know so far is that she works at a crappy little diner, is super smart, and she doesn't exactly like you."

"What?" Mr. Stark gasped "How can she not like me?"

Peter shrugged "I don't know."

"Well, I'm going in there and finding out."

"No, Mr. Stark, wait!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1225 words  
Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!!!  
Love,  
The Author   
P.S.  
Sorry for the cliffhanger!


	3. No, Wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything from the MCU!!!

"No, Mr. Stark! Wait!" Peter shouted as his mentor landed on the ground.

Tony Stark's suit disassembled as he landed. He marched towards the door angrily and pushed it open. There was a man in the lobby of the building and Mr. Stark strode up to him purposefully.

"Where's Annalise English's room?" He asked.

The man stayed silent for a moment before pointing up.

"I know it's up there. Which room?" Tony emphasized the last word.

The man shook himself out of his daze "Oh...oh! Room 34B."

"Thanks." Tony said sarcastically.

He turned on his heel and stormed up the stairs. Peter had, by this time, gotten out of his Spiderman suit and into regular clothes and was following him.

"Mr. Stark, please don't do this. She told me she doesn't hate you, just that she thinks you're arrogant and self-serving." Peter winced as Tony turned back to look at him "I'm not helping, am I?"

"No, you're not."

"Sorry." Peter blushed "But, can we not go barging into her apartment? It seems a little intrusive."

"Sorry, Underoos, I think this is a good idea."

"You think all your ideas are good ideas." A voice from down the hall spoke.

Annalise English emerged from the shadows. She was in a tank top, sweats, and her lavender hair was in a messy ponytail.

"And you are?" Tony asked, rather rudely.

"Me?" Annalise looked around and pointed to herself "This me? Right here? Okay, I'm the one you're looking for. My name is Annalise English."

"You're Annalise English?" Tony asked, surprised "Well, I'm Tony Stark."

"I know who you are."

"And how do you know that?"

"I'd like to know that too." Peter piped up only to be quelled by a glare from Annalise.

"I know because I know. And I also know that you," She turned to Peter "Shouldn't be going around telling people my business."

Peter lowered his head "Sorry. It just kinda slipped out."

"Let's get back to my question now, please." Tony sighed "How do you know who I am?"

"Easy." Annalise shrugged "My mother told me all about you."

"And who's your mother?"

Annalise leaned in closer to Mr. Stark "Caroline English." She smirked.

Tony's face drained of color.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asked nervously "Who's Caroline English?"

"She-she..." Tony stuttered.

"Oh, yeah." Annalise moved back and smiled "Now be a good boy and leave."

Mr. Stark turned around, his face white "Come on, Pete."

"But Mr. Stark-!"

"Let's go."

Mr. Stark grabbed Peter by the arm and practically dragged him out of the apartment building and down the street. He took him all the way to the corner before stopping and sitting down heavily on the curb.

"Shit." Mr. Stark muttered.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asked carefully "What's going on?"

"It's a long story, kid." Mr. Stark sighed.

Peter sat down next to his mentor "Better start at the beginning then."

Mr. Stark smirked lightly "I guess so." He sighed "Caroline English was my first serious girlfriend. She wasn't just a one night stand. We were together for almost two years but...I was unfaithful. I betrayed her so many times. But I still loved Caroline. When she broke things off with me I swore not to have another serious girlfriend ever again. I promised myself I'd remain young and lustful. That didn't go so well."

"So, what are you saying?" Peter asked "Is Annalise your kid or something?"

"I don't know." Tony sighed "She's your age, right? Fourteen, fifteen? That means she was born at the right time. But it'd be hard to tell without a DNA sample. And how the hell am I gonna get one of those from her? She hates me."

"I'll help you!" Peter bounced up "I can get a DNA sample, I'll say we need it for a science project."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. I care about Annalise, and once she gets to know you she'll see that you're not a bad guy. Then maybe you can both be happy." Peter pulled Mr. Stark up from the curb "Come on, though, it's cold. And Aunt May will probably be worried."

Mr. Stark laughed "You're right, kid. It is cold. Head home. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Mr. Stark!" Peter called and walked away.

"Bye, Peter." Tony said quietly.

He started to walk, he needed to clear his mind before he headed back to the compound. Could this girl be telling the truth and her mother was really Caroline English? Why wouldn't Caroline have told him if she was pregnant.

'Because you were an ass.' He shook his head at the little voice in his mind, even though it was right.

***

Peter waited for Annalise to show up at school the next day. Ned stood next to him, shivering and complaining.

"Can't we wait inside?" Ned pleaded "It's freezing."

"No, we might miss her then." Peter pointed out "I want to talk to her."

"Who do you want to talk to?" Michelle asked, walking up the steps to the school.

"Annalise English." Ned sighed.

"Purple hair with green eyes?" Michelle asked.

"Yep, that's her. How do you know her?" Peter questioned.

"I know everybody." Michelle shrugged and walked into the building.

"Fair enough."

"Why do you want to talk to her so bad? Didn't you say you had, like, three classes with her? Can't you talk to her then?" Ned complained.

"No." Peter frowned "We don's sit near each other except in science when we have a project to work on."

"Parker." Annalise's purple hair was hidden under a hat today "What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

"That's what I'm saying!" Ned exclaimed.

"I need to talk to you." Peter begged, ignoring his friend "Please?"

"Fine, walk with me, I gotta drop my stuff off at my locker before class." Annalise groaned.

Peter's face broke out in a grin and he chased after Annalise who was already striding down the hall "So, I was thinking about our project, what if we added a DNA sample collector, you know, so when the bad guy punches the good guy they can get an identity?"

"Sure, sounds good." Annalise paused "Is that all?"

"Um, yeah, I guess so."

"You couldn't have waited to suggest that in class so your friend didn't freeze?" Annalise joked.

"Oh, um, yeah, well..."

"I'm messing with you, Parker."

"Oh."

Annalise hung her coat up in her locker and grabbed a few books "See you in science." She walked off, ducking a backpack as someone swung it over their shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1104 words   
Sorry it's taken me a while to update. I've been busy with school and finals are coming up and I'm trying to finish another book before I really focus on any others. Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!!!  
Love,  
The Author


End file.
